The Obi years (Short, Young Obi-wan stories)
by DarkWolf2
Summary: Short stories set when Obi-wan is younger. Obi wan was attracting girls even when he was five. Read and Enjoy! I dare you not to laugh or smile. After a break in writing chapter 3 is added!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We know who George owns.   
Enjoy reading this! I have to say a special thanks to Cookie-jinn as this is based on what he done when he was younger.   
  
Girlish shrieks and giggles reached the ears of Crèche Master Alisha.  
Rising she walked over to the window and looked out into the play area where the younger initiates were. Sometimes some of the older initiates would come in to play with them. Much to the element of one of the younger initiates.   
  
A faint smile reached her lips as she watched what Obi-wan was doing.  
Running as fast as he could on stumpy little legs, he chased two of the older female initiates down the garden.  
  
She wondered what could have happened. As only a few minutes previous she had watched them play on the roundabout together. Why the older girls let him play with them was not a mystery to her. Obi-wan was quickly becoming a modern day little Casanova.  
  
Feeling that it was a dignified action to shout at Obi-wan out the window, she walked down to the garden instead. There when she shouted at him he would at least hear her. Well, considering who it was. He would pretend not to hear her and then come back to her with a wonderfully innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi! What do you think you are doing? Get back here now!"  
  
Obi-Wan turned usually would have ignored her. But he knew from experiance when he was called Initiate as well as the rest of his name. It was safer to come back than to keep going.  
  
Reluctantly he stopped chasing the girls and walked dejected back to Master Alisha.  
  
Alisha masked her surprise; usually Obi had a cheeky smile for her when she called him but right now he just looked mournful.   
  
"I'm not angry at you Obi, what's wrong?"  
  
Obi looked up at her with big sorrowful eyes. "I only got to kiss one of the girls." He replied sadly.  
  
  
  
Please reply. More is to come. 


	2. First love.

Next story! Woohoo. Btw please reply. Reviews lead to joy, joy leads to happiness, happiness leads to more stories. Ssee it would benifit all of us :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-wan sighed contently. He could just sit here, staring at her forever.   
It didn't matter that others were getting picked as padawans or Bruck was annoying him again. Nothing like that mattered when you were in love.  
  
Master Alisha looked at the small boy forlornly. She knew that look only too well. She knew who it was directed to as well. Her padawan. Sinead didn't mind the attention at first but after a while it began to irritate her.  
  
Obi-wan had got into the habit of asking out every pretty initiate, padawan or Master he met. Age, height and species difference didn't matter. Usually, he would follow the girl around for several hours and at the end of it ask her out. She would refuse, tell him something like when he was older (the smile did it) and move on to the next girl. He was totally indiscriminate, asking one out after the other. They didn't all refuse and as far as she knew Obi had several different marriage dates to fill the next five years.  
Bigamy didn't seem to bother him either.  
  
The only problem was with Sinead he was different. He spent days following her around, leaving her little presents, like oranges, half dead flowers, anything he thought was special.  
  
Sinead had told him the usual, that she would happily go out with him when he was taller. However Obi-wan wasn't deterred. He loved a challenge and couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to go out with him.  
  
A few days later he had spied Sinead out walking with some friends. He seized the opportunity.   
  
Turning deep blue eyes up at her, he gave her a wonderful smile.  
"You have the most beautiful brown eyes," he cooed with all sincerity.  
  
Sinead had been extremely flustered and embarrassed. She hadn't believed he would do this in front of her friends. They, however just thought he was cute and adorable. Obi-wan was quite a topic of conversation at the moment.  
  
"Will you marry me?" His voice was hopeful.  
  
The earnest little face was soon crushed when she retorted the dreaded word 'No'. His bottom lip began to tremble and he fled back to the crèche heartbroken.  
  
  
Still that wasn't the end; he had moped about for days but soon recovered.   
  
A cheeky Obi-wan came in with a mischievous smile on his face. He had been up to something.  
"Sinead is going to marry me." He said confidently.  
  
Knowing that she had already turned him down she asked cautiously, "Why?"  
  
"Because, her friends said I'm the hot topic of the temple and ALL the girls want to go out with me."  
  
Alisha rolled her eyes, if this was what he was like at 7, she would hate to be his master when he was 17.  
  
  
  



	3. Strip

I didn't think that I would do another one of these as they are just disjointed stories. If I can the next one will be in the teenage years. Thanks to everyone who replied! This is dedicated to all of you!  
  
Part 1  
Alisha frowned as she picked up another item of clothing and another and yet another piece. They were littered all over the corridor. If it had been just outside one of the rooms she would have thought it was one of the older more lazy initiates laundry but they were small much too small.   
  
A high scream rose from the gardens bringing one thought to mind. Obi-wan.  
  
Running quickly towards the gardens, she found a semi naked Obi-wan wandering aimlessly around the bushes. With several Padawan's nearby tittering among themselves.  
  
Casting an angry glare at them. She spoke sharply, "One of you could have brought him back or told me instead of standing there like idiots." They squirmed slightly under her stare.   
  
Sighing she went over to Obi-wan, who was in the process of pulling of a dirt stained sock.  
  
"Obi-wan, what will I do with you?" She chided him.  
  
In response, he stuck a thumb in his mouth and turned deep blue eyes up at her. "Domf know."  
  
As she picked him up, she kept the look out for more items of clothes. Obi-wan was not particularly helpful; if she picked something up; he threw it back down again. Or the one practically delightful occasion when he put sticky hands over her eyes and she walked into one of the other Masters.  
  
Eventually she made it back to the Crèche, putting Obi-wan down she went in search of some less removable clothes. As far as she knew he would have trouble getting out of a full body suit.  
  
Moments later Obi-wan was dressed head to toe in greens and sat sulking. "Domf wanna wear clothes." He stated obstinately.  
  
"It's either the clothes or you're going to bed young man."  
  
She took the silence as consent and left him back to play with the other three year olds.   
  
Obi-wan however was not going to take defeat so easily. If the birds or the animals didn't have to wear clothes, he didn't see why he had too. Master Alisha was in for a war.   
  
Soon afterwards on of the more elder crèche Masters came to check on the children. She stifled laughter at what she saw. All the 3 years old were wandering about in their underwear and Obi-wan had a triumph look on his face. It was obvious who the culprit was.  
  
  



End file.
